To Save the Town
by MichiganSalts
Summary: A series of rough non-con lemons, one chapter for each marriageable girl in Mineral Town. Kappa, at the request of the Harvest Sprites, takes a potion to make him more human and pays a visit to each of the lovely ladies in Mineral Town to help ensure the future of the town. Reviews are so appreciated. Characters include Kappa/Mary/Elli/Popuri/Ann/Karen/Harvest Goddess
1. Kappa is Going to Help

There was something in my water.

I heard the splash it made while I was swimming around hunting, and now I almost sniff out what didn't belong. I followed my sensitive nose to the intrusive object. Could it be…? A cucumber! The Harvest Sprites must be visiting again, after so long. If the cucumbers were ripe, it had to be halfway through spring already. These offerings are all that mark the passage of time in my watery domain. I suppose it's only right to go thank whichever sprite was brave enough to venture all the way across town with my gift. I donned a formidable expression and rose through the water.

Harvest Sprites lined my shore, timid and pitiful. My spineless followers were all holding cucumbers. The purple sprite, Bold, started speaking in a ceremonious manner. His voice was loud and emphatic, doubtless to hide the tremble beneath it.

"Oh, great and mighty kappa. We have come to ask you a favor."

Well, that explains it. "What do you dare ask the vicious kappa for? You're lucky I don't pull you down into this water for your insolence!"

Chef quipped from the back "If you did, sir, no one would bring you cucumbers anymore.." "What is the meaning of this!?" I bellowed.

Bold shot him a look, and continued, "Mineral Town is growing old, and no one is being born to replace those that are dying. The only children in the village are May and Stu, and they are likely to move out. We do not attract new faces anymore. We are afraid that our little town will be empty within three generations."

So, that was the issue.

"There are, great Kappa , five women in the village that could bear children, and five men that could protect and care for them. Popuri, Elli, Ann, Karen, and Mary are the future of our village!"

"So," I answered, "you wish me to play a simple match maker?"

"Sir, they can't see us, and the Harvest Goddess is very busy. Carter, our priest, refused to help us!"

Oh, the high and mighty Harvest Goddess too busy to help her worshipers? How fitting. Romance has never been my strong suit, but there were other ways I could solve this problem. After all, all the true goal of the Harvest Sprites was babies.

"Alright."

"You'll help us?"

"Throw the damn cucumbers into the water, and I will ensure that the town prospers. Now!"

The sprites cheered and started throwing their bounty into the water. I gathered the cucumbers up and swam them to my home under the island in the center of the lake. Though I am unpracticed as of late, my next job would be simple. I mixed the offerings into an elixir the Witch Princess taught me many years ago. It would make me human until I entered my own waters again. I swam to the bank and swallowed it up in one gulp. My limbs shrank to a human size, my slimy bald scalp dried and sprouted soft, green hair. I was in agony as my body began to take a human shape. Then, after less than a minute, I had transformed. Looking down at my new form, I found myself as an undistinguished human male. Clean green shirt, black pants and shoes, and a trim form from my years of swimming. I set off towards the village.


	2. A Visit to the Library

I set off meandering through the village. I drifted until I found arrived at a library: as good a place as any to begin. A girl sat inside, buried in a book. The dust and dim light of the library became her, settling on her black hair and soaking into her soul. She was the quiet peace of warm tea on a rainy day. A bell over the door chimed my arrival. She jumped and made a soft, startled sound. Had she not moved, I would have believed the place to be empty. Such was the still of the library.

"Oh! Oh, hello, stranger. My name is Mary. I run the library here. Was there something you were looking for?"

My eyes shot around the room as I realized I lacked a formal plan. They lighted on the stairs.

"Yes, actually, I'm here to pick up a book."

"Well," she offered a mousy smile, "I believe you're in the right place."

"I heard it was on the umm...second floor."

"What book is it?"

"One on the history of Mineral Town. Could you help me find it?"

She paused, making a strange face. "I'm not sure we have a book like that."

I tried my best to look convincingly disappointed.

"But hey, we can at least go look!"

I painted relief on my face. "Really, oh thank you Mary."

"No problem."

She blushed at hearing her own name, then started up the stairs ahead of me. As I followed, the edge of her short blue dress swished around her thighs. We reached the second floor and she started inspecting a shelf along the wall. She saw a book near the top shelf and stretched herself out to reach it, feather and father. This put her off balance for a single second, which was all that I needed. I stepped against her back and pinned her to the shelf with my arms and my body. Her eyes grew wide, and her glasses slipped a little.

"I...must have been about to fall?" She tried. "Yes, I must have been about to fall, but now I'm not falling anymore and n-now you can let me go." Her face was bright red and her voice shook.

"No, Mary, I'm afraid I've found what I'm looking for."

I leaned into her, using my legs and my weight to keep her in place before her shock wore off. With one hand I pulled apart the delicate bow she wore around her neck. I brought that lace back and started looping it around one of her arms. I make nets for my fish by hand and, to spell it out, I was good with knots. I pulled her other arm behind her and tied it to the first. She tried to run. I pulled her back by her tied wrists and pushed her back into the shelf.

"Please, there's no money here, you can take whatever book you want for free anyway! What do you want?"

"I only want to help the town. You're going to help save everyone. You'll be like a heroine in one of your books! Won't that be nice?"

I stepped between her legs and forced them open with my own. I held her still with one hand and slammed her head against the bookshelf to still her struggling. I undid my zipper with the other hand. I freed my already erect cock,then reached down between her legs. I started rubbing through her underwear, trying to find her clit.

"This doesn't have to hurt, you know. This could be fun."

She started crying.

"Please, no. Please I don't want this, stop." "Well, so much for being a gentleman."

I pulled her hips back a little suddenly, causing her to slam her chin on the shelf in front of her. I rolled her skirt up and put one finger under the band of her black panties, dragging them down as much as I could. It was just enough to expose her neat little pussy, still new and unexplored. She let out a sob. I lined my cock up against her entrance and slowly started pushing into her. As I did, she began to cry, and every shaking breath caused her to tighten around me. This was bliss. For her, agony. Soon I was all the way in, where I stayed for a second, feeling her body get used to the new sensation. I began moving slowly inside her, using her hands to pull her close and keep myself steady. I wanted this to be slow, so I could savor every little bit of horror on her face.

"Look at me." I commanded. When she didn't seem to hear me, I started moving faster. "I said 'look at me', Mary!" She slowly turned her head back as much as she could, staring at me with wide and desperate eyes.

"There's a good girl. Now, stay just like that."

I was slamming against her steadily now, and I could feel that soon I was going to cum. Looking into her frightened face, I pushed into her as hard and as fast as I could. She was trying her best to grit her teeth and keep from screaming, but when I did this she couldn't help it anymore. She screamed, a horrible heart-wrenching scream. As her scream died, so did the light in her eyes. That look was all I needed. I sheathed my cock inside her and came hard, filling her with my seed. She no longer tried to move, or resist. When I was completely drained, I pulled out of her and released her arms. She sank to the floor, curled onto her side, and did not move. I put my cock away with satisfaction, then decided to leave her there with her hands still tied. After all, I still had four more girls to visit. Kappas can recharge almost immediately.

"Good bye, Mary."


	3. Bad Medicine

I left the library and continued down the street until I came to the clinic. I would like to say that I felt bad for leaving Mary like that, but at heart I rushed to meet Elli. From my visitors at my lake, I knew that she had a crush on the town doctor, so I had an idea of what to do. I walked through the door feeling ready and wanting. A prim girl in a neat, well-pressed uniform greeted me from her desk.

"Hello, and welcome! Are you feeling well?"

"I am, actually. I've come to the town as a doctor's apprentice. Any idea where he might be?"

"He's actually stepped out for the moment. Funny, he didn't mention anything to me about you?"

I ignored the obvious request for more information and smiled politely at her in silence.

"Ah, must have slipped his mind, he's very busy you know. My name is Elli, I'm the nurse here in Mineral Town."

"Well, Elli, I've traveled such a long way, do you think you could at least show me around the clinic?"

"Oh sure, absolutely! We're not busy after all, we're the only ones here today."

She smiled and started walking, prattling on in a way I believed might last forever. Droning on about her job, her family, how she had a little brother and a grandmother that she lived with and cared for, her doctor, the rooms of the clinic...I tuned it out after that. I don't believe she ever stops talking, but her voice was light and lilting, so I didn't mind too much. She was still speaking when we arrived at the doctor's main office. It contained one clean desk and several cluttered shelves.

"And here," she said with a flourish, "is where the doctor works!"

"What's that?" I say, pointing and walking toward the medicine cabinet.

"Which one?" She stood right beside me, close enough that her skirt brushed against my leg. I could smell the flowers she scented her hair with.

"This bottle here." I picked one at random. "What would happen if, say, someone drank it all?" "Why, you'd throw it all up properly."

"And this one?"

"A horrible headache, stomach ache, and possible internal bleeding at such a high dose."

"And what this one?" "That one would probably kill you if you drank it all. But sir, why are you asking this?"

"And what would happen," I smiled and looked at her, "If someone were to force them all down your grandmother's throat?"

"Wha-!?"

I grabbed her arm and spun her to face me.

"If you don't do exactly as I say, I swear I'll take a funnel and have grammy drink this whole cabinet. You know neither of you are strong enough to stop me. Do you wanna be the reason your grandmother dies?"

She looked like she was going to be sick.

"I don't understand. What do you want?"

"You. Sitting on top the doctor's desk and facing me. Now."

She looked at me like I was crazy. "Did you not hear me? I meant it. Now!"

She started, then trembled toward the desk, with me still holding her arm. She climbed up on top it, shaking, and faced me.

"Now what?"

"Spread your legs. We're gonna play doctor." "No." "Then I'll practice prescribing medicine to your grandmother."

I dropped her arm and stepped back, like I was going to carry out my threat.

"Wait! Wait, I…"

"Yes?"

She looked down and slowly, shamefully opened her legs to me.

"Very good."

I opened a couple drawers in the doctor's desk until I found scissors. I opened them in the air, hearing their sharp sound and watching the fear in Elli's eyes grow desperate. I moved them towards her, placing an opened edge against her face and dragging it down towards her chest. I knelt and, starting from the bottom, cut her full skirt open. It lay delicately at the side of her legs, like a flower, leaving only her apron and her panties between me and my prize. I glanced up at her, she looked angry. Without breaking eye contact, I slipped the scissors between her skin and her panties. Two snips at the legs, and they were open to me. I threw the scissors away from me, hearing them slide under a cabinet. She spat at me. I wiped it away with my hand.

"How dare you. I thought you wanted to help your grandma."

"You're a monster."

She was going to listen, but she wasn't going to make it easy. I knelt and licked my finger and started rubbing it over her clit, rolling it around until she started to get wet. She tried to close her legs. I stood and faced her. "I hate you, you disgusting monster!"

"Friction is friction Elli, you know that. Just try to enjoy it. And open them again, now."

As she slowly complied, I freed my erection and started running my hand up and down it in front of her. She watched in repulsion. I lined myself up with her entrance placed my forehead against hers. "Put your arms around me, Elli."

She wrapped stiff limbs awkwardly around my back and I kissed her. I tried to explore her mouth, but she kept it firmly closed against me. With one swift motion, I sheathed myself in her and she gasped, just enough for me to force my tongue in. When I had enough of her taste, I allowed her to lean back and rest her weight on her arms while I moved in and out of her.

"I want you to touch yourself."

She looked at me like I had crossed a line. I pushed inside of her again, readjusted her balance on the desk, and forced one of her hands down to her clit.

"Do as I say, or I swear your grandmother will not see tomorrow."

She started crying, angrily, and rubbing her hands around his clitoris. I kept pumping into her, feeling her body enjoy what her mind was screaming against. She was going to cum, and she hated it. I felt her growing tighter and tighter, and soon so did I. I was pushing into her as quickly as I could now, and she was close. Her legs wrapped around me, trying to hold herself steady. I lifted her off the desk and let gravity pull her onto my cock. She came in one more stroke, and I came in two. I fell to the ground and let her down in front of me, knowing she had overflowed with my seed.

"You disgust me." She started, then we heard the front door open. Panic filled her eyes. I could see she was going to scream.

"You make a sound, your grandmother dies, and so does your little brother, and you will watch it happen." She shut her mouth. I stuffed the fabric from her skirt under the desk, then sat in the chair.

"Climb under, now."

She obeyed, sitting under the desk and facing me. She looked so good, I couldn't resist.

"Now, open your mouth."

"What do you mean?" I pulled the chair forward and pushed my cock into her mouth.

"Suck. Give me a reason not to walk right to your grandmother's right now."

She would have struggled, but the footsteps approached the office's door. It opened, and in walked a small child.

"Hi, I'm Stu! Who are you?"

I had her now. I put one hand on the back of her head, balling it in her hair and pushing her down onto me. She took my cock as readily as she could.

"I'm the doctor's new friend. What can I help you with, Stu?" "Well, I'm looking for my sister, have you seen her?"

"I don't know, I don't know...what does she look like?"

Elli was trying her best to inhale my dick, working as hard as she could to keep me from leaving my chair.

"She's very pretty, but don't tell her I said that. Her name's Elli. I found her a lizard that I wanna show her!"

I glanced down, and Elli was crying. I pushed her head down until she had swallowed my entire length and held it there.

"Yes actually, I think I saw her walk toward the woodcutter's house. Near the spring. Run along now, you might catch up with her."

Elli was choking.

"Thanks, mister!"

Stu scampered off, and I heard the front door slam closed behind him. I rolled the chair back and pulled Elli's head along with me, forcing her to crawl along on her knees. I pulled out for one second and she gasped for breath. She choked and sobbed as I stood before her. She looked so broken, but I wasn't quite finished. I rolled the chair behind her head, then started fucking her skull as hard as I could. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she started to gag. I couldn't take it.

"Good girl."

I came down her throat as she cried.

"You kept them safe, Elli, good job."

I zipped my pants while she sobbed on the floor. "You disgusting...you horrible, how could you make me?" She was muttering to herself now, and I wasn't bothered by it.

I stood, as she just kept crying, loudly. I left, whistling down the street.


	4. The Holy Hour

I found myself at the entrance of the church. I lifted my hand and let it rest against the warm wood of the door, letting the lowering sun shine down o my skin. Here, in this clean light, I almost stopped myself. I began to feel the full horror of what I've done. I felt dizzy. For a moment, I felt as if I could not continue on this path, knowing that I wasn't yet even half finished. I took a breath, and stiffened my resolve. It was too late to take anything back, there was only forwards. I pushed the door open and stepped into the cool dimness. Inside was a single person, a girl with pink hair who was pacing in and out of the light of the stained glass windows. She was singing under her breath, and I could almost make out the words of some hymn, or some children's song. I walked along the walls towards the front of the church and settled myself on the first pew. She noticed me and stopped singing, her tune breaking into a giggle. She looked as though I had caught her doing something secret.

"Good afternoon stranger! Who are you?"

Even her speaking voice held music. I leaned my head and sighed, as though in too deep a reflection to have noticed her question. She approached me.

"Good afternoon, my name is Popuri. I haven't seen you before. Welcome to Mineral Town!"

"A good evening indeed, Popuri. I haven't been here for very long. What a lovely church."

"It is beautiful, isn't it? There's no service right now, but it's still open to the public. I'm the only one who comes outside of festivals, though. Even pastor Carter doesn't seem to spend much time here."

"How sad."

We were silent for a moment. She seemed unsure of how to proceed, but still compelled to fill the silence. She leaned in front of me, the colorful light illuminating her hair like a halo, face level with mine.

"Say, what do you think churches are for? Every time I ask Carter, he gives me a funny look."

"Well, my dear, they're for telling stories. This particular church is one that's dedicated to the Harvest Goddess, right? Most of her stories are about fertility. Fertile cattle, fertile fields, and the like."

"And fertile chickens, too! I guess you're right! That must be why mine lay so many eggs!" She smiled as though she had spoken a great truth. It was such a childlike, innocent smile. I doubted myself again, but then continued.

"I'm telling a story like that right now. Would you like to be a character?"

Her face showed confusion, and then slight uneasiness.

"I'm not sure what you mean. I don't think I caught your name, Mister. What was it, again?"

I reached out for her wrist. She pulled back as my fingertips brushed her skin, and stepped away from me in fear, or repulsion.

"N-no, I don't think I want to hold your hand, sorry."

"We're part of a great story, you and I. A story about a fertile village."

"No!"

She backed away from me, nearing the cool plaster wall. She trembled like a small bird. I matched her steps. A moment before she bumped into the plaster wall she ducked and darted under my arm. I spun and leapt after her. I fell gracelessly, but managed to grab a fistful of soft hair as I did, sending her toppling sideways to the ground. She smelled like strawberries.

"Hush, now. And come with me."

I got to my feet and yanked her up by her arm, dragging her toward the oak podium that stood on stage at the head of the church.

"You'll be like a saint, talked about in every story here for years to come. Won't that be nice?"

"No! I don't wanna be in stories, I wanna go home."

"Oh, sweetheart...I wasn't asking. Now, lean against this."

As we reached the front of the church, she made another effort to struggle away from me. I smacked her full in the face. She gasped, tears welling in her eyes. I hit her again, then turned her to face away from me and lean against the podium. Its edge rested right against the bottom of her rib-cage. The angle of the wood was perfect for resting papers on when speaking to the church, and a few such items remained. I brushed them to the floor as I pushed Popuri's breasts and face down against it. I pulled her long hair up and over her shoulder. Strawberries and cold sweat. She still struggled, I struck her arms hard, and bruises started on them seconds later.

"What are you going to do to me? What are you doing? Who are you? Who are you!?"

"Why are you so desperate to learn my name?"

I lifted the red fabric of her skirt up, rolling it and pinning it underneath her. I kicked the back of her knee in case she decided to struggle again. She let out another gasp and a few more quiet tears. The print of her panties was little strawberries. I pulled the down to her ankles and laughed.

"I n-need..to.."

She was trying so hard now not to cry. I undid my pants and pressed against her. "Yes, what is it that you need?"

"I need to know your name." She gulped down air and hiccuped out this one demand. "I guess you could call me 'Master'.

I started pushing into her. She winced at the sudden pain, and I knew the dryness only made it worse for her. She let out a few more tears. I moved as slowly as I possibly could, to savor every little bit of her pain.

"I don't understand! What is your name?"

"That's not a very nice way to talk to your Master. Apologize."

"What? No!"

I was only about halfway in. At this, I pulled out and spit on my hand, rubbing it on my cock and getting ready. "What was that?"

"I said no!"

The last bit came out as a scream, as I forced my entire length into her little pussy.

"No no no no no!"

Her breaths came fast and hard. She was still so determined not to start sobbing, and every time I thrust into her I got another little yelp.

"I love the tears, really, but all this noise is going to have to stop." She got louder.

"I said…" I balled her hair in my hand, pulling her head up and then smacking it down on the podium, "stop."

She gasped again, silent, except for hiccups and moans of pain. She was getting wetter, and every little movement felt a little bit easier. Her warmth wrapped entirely around me, and as I pushed in I could barely brush her cervix with the tip of my cock. Every single stroke I felt her clamping around me, trying to force me out. I felt close to climax already, but I was nowhere near done with her.

"Much better. Now, I want you to do something for me, sweetheart. I want you to beg me to cum inside you."

"I c-can't! I won't! You can't make me!"

I pushed her face down against the wood again, trying to resist cumming long enough to get what I wanted. "Cute little spitfire, I do admire that spirit. I can't wait to break it. Now, do as you're told, or I will make this hurt even more."

"I won't do it!"

"You brought this on yourself."

I buried my throbbing cock into her and let loose. I leaned against her, grinding the edge of the podium into her ribs, forcing all the air out of her lungs. I rested that way for a minute, watching her squirm and struggle before pulling out of her. To her credit, she still barely cried. Nothing like the open sobbing of the other two girls.

"There, you got what you wanted, now just leave me alone!" She spat the words at me.

"Did I say we finished? You still need to punishment for not begging like I asked you to. You have one last chance. Thank me for using you."

"Why would I ever do that?" She glared at me with as much force as she could muster with her body still pressed into wood.

I smiled and straightened up. I smacked her ass hard, then used one hand to pull her cheek out of the way and the other to line my cock up with it.

"You asked for this."

I held her head sideways against the podium with my hand. I wanted to make sure I could see her precious little face before I continued. I pushed the head of my cock into her ass. Her eyes and mouth shot open in a silent sort of scream.

"Now, beg me to cum in your ass or I will keep using it over and over again until you break."

I inched deeper into her. The wetness from earlier helped lubricate my cock enough to get it in, but not enough to ease the pain I must be causing.

"I want you to say 'Please Master, please cum in my ass', alright?"

Her face remained locked in that horrified expression, so I started moving. At first I only pulled back a little, almost not moving at all. As her face scrunched and she started gasping again, I began fucking her in earnest.

"Come on now, if you have breath to cry then you have breath to beg."

She whispered "It hurts...please stop, please it hurts so much."

I pushed harder. "You know how to make me stop."

I was moving my entire length in and out of her now, never removing the head but letting her take the shaft over and over.

"Please.."

I moved my hand from her face to her hair and pulled her back against me. She clutched the far edges of the podium, bracing her self against it. She stared out into the church, straight down the aisle and towards the heavy doors.

"No one is coming to save you, sweetheart."

I looked down at my cock, still slamming away at her. It was wet with blood.

"P-please," a semi-audible whimper "please, Master."

"Louder. I want to hear you."

"Please Master, cum in my ass."

Hearing her choke out those words, hearing her break, almost made me finish immediately.

"I don't know, that doesn't sound very convincing. I don't think you really want it."

She finally broke and started crying loudly and openly, sobs wracking her whole body. She turned her head towards me and said through gritted teeth, "Please Master, cum in my ass. Please use me, please do whatever you want to me, just finish."

"Fuck." I exhaled and pulled out, her dress falling back down as I spun her to face me. She no longer resisted my movements. I pushed her down and she slumped back against the podium, sliding to the floor with a thud. I used my hand to work along my own length, and the to tilt her head up towards me.

"Keep your eyes open."

She made no reply.

"Thank me."

She stared straight up at me with empty eyes. After a beat of silence, she deadpanned "Thank you, Master."

I moaned and came onto her face, watching it drip down over her mouth, onto her dress.

"See? Now was that so hard?"

Without another word, I stood and left, footsteps echoing hollowly though the church. I walked down the main aisle, leaving her there in the dimming light of the stained glass.


End file.
